Lemon Squeezie, in the kitchen
by DR99999997
Summary: Haruna and Fubuki have fun in the kitchen... Lemon, warnings inside


**Warning: cum, tears, some more cum, bloody mess, nightmares.**

* * *

**Lemon Squeezie, in the kitchen**

It was after many, many days. Everyone was busy in his or her own lives. Some found love; some secretly had a crush on some. A perfect example of this was Fubuki and Haruna. Fubuki had secretly developed a crush for Haruna. More likely obsessed with her to speak more clearly. But Fubuki was on bad side now. He turned into a hoodlum.

One day, Fubuki was walking around the streets on a cold and dark night and playing with his house keys while walking. But he slipped on something and his keys fell into a sewer and it was impossible to get it back. He had no place to go at this time of the night. The only place he could go was the mansion of his best friend Haruna.

And so he did. It was like 11 A.M. but Haruna was still awake. Haruna opened the door for him and welcomed him with a creepy smile.

"Oh, hello Fubuki, what are you doing outside at this time of night?"

"H-Haruna-chan, I-I lost the keys to my house and I was wondering if you could let me stay at your place tonight."

"Sure, come inside…" she giggled with a creepy smile and let him in.

Fubuki came in sat on a very big and comfy couch.

"Wait here while I make some food for you. Until then, wait here."

And Haruna went into the kitchen to cook some 'food'. It was a surprise that she actually was going to cook something edible.

Fubuki was waiting on the couch and was getting very bored. So he was passing his time by fantasizing dirty things. When suddenly a feeling in the middle of his pants hit him. He needed to somehow relieve the lust. And what better way to do it when there's a girl right in your reach. Plus, her over-possessive brother wasn't here too. So he got the wrong idea…

He peeked through the kitchen. She bent over, because she dropped her knife, and as she did her skirt teased her thick ass. Her knickers were showing. Her thighs squeezed her legs delightfully. She was a delicious woman, and Fubuki would have no problem finding out just how delicious she was. His dick was pushing against his pants in arousal as he was looking.

He quietly snuck next to her and said, "How does it look?" as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I thought I told you to stay there… oh well, it's almost done."

"Not the food, Haruna-chan, your cunt."

At this she spun around. A hurt look flashed across her face and she bit her lip. She wasn't exactly sure how to handle this situation. It was true that she was constantly horny. She never had time for anything outside of school and home. Her cunt tingled at the prospect of being split. She eyed the door. Should she run? Should she have sex with this person who she has been just a friend for years? He seems quite dangerous now compared to his old cheerful self... she though. But as she did her thighs pressed against them, rubbing against her slowly enlarging clitoris.

Fubuki's hands began to unbutton her blouse, revealing a blue bra clasping two melon-sized breasts.

"Fubuki, what are you doing?" she said with as much courage as she could muster, but didn't stop him. He pushed her up against the chopping boards and mouthed her nipples. She gasped as he bit one, teasing it with his tongue. He sucked on it and she lurched, not noticing her hands slide down to his hips.

He lifted her and placed her upon the panel. Her legs spread wide and she leaned back, forgetting that she was on the rag, and gave herself to him. He lowered himself to a knee, ripping off her clashing blue underwear and exposing her rosy, dripping hole. He gently tugged on the string sticking out, drawing a blood-soaked tampon out. It fell to the floor and thick chunks began to seep out. She burned for him, for this person who she had been a friend with for years.

His fingers moved into her, rubbing the rough spot just inside the warm tunnel. His red tongue slathered her clit. He sucked on it and hummed. A dizzy, buzzing feeling filled her head and she began bucking, screaming in pleasure. Soon her screams of pleasure became those of pain as he forced three fingers into her tight pussy. She hadn't been with a man in so long…

"No, please…" she gasped as her vagina slowly spread and grew used to the probing digits.

He inserted another finger and she gasped. This time her cunt burned in protest, showing no signs of widening. She squeaked. He forced another finger in and soon he was fisting her, plunging his large, manly hands in as far as they would go, spreading her wider. Filling her.

"MOOOOOORRE!" she growled through clenched teeth, thick streams of saliva going down her cheeks, "FUCK ME HARDER YOU PEACE OF SHIT."

Fubuki didn't like this however, and punched her in the gut. She lurched forward and gasped. But then, weighing how much fun he was having with being told what to do, he decided to insert his next fist.

Her tendons popped and squeaked as he forced the other one inside slowly. Her cleft opened wider, and wider still. She screamed in pain and pleasure until her throat bled almost as much as her cunt. Blood streamed down his arms, mixing with her cum until his shirt and the floor were soaked.

There was a knock at the door, followed by the turning of a handle.

It was Kidou, her over-possessive brother.

He stopped, shocked at the situation that unfolded in front of him.

"W-What are you, what are you doing to my baby sister?!" he murmured.

"Shut the fuck up you old bastard and get the fuck over here, her mouth isn't going to fuck itself!" Fubuki shouted, forcing his voice above that of Haruna's. She was horrified that her brother had walked in on this, horrified at all the blood and what she had been coerced into, but she couldn't stop. Lust raged inside of her, overtaking all other motor functions.

"Fuck me, onii-chan." she said, grinning a bloody smile. Her pleading eyes met his and before she knew it, her brother's wrinkly, liver-spotted dick was in her mouth.

Her brother fucked her from the opposite side of the table. Her young tongue slid over the top of his dick, teasing the helmet. He bucked wildly, shakily. He didn't have sex since his girlfriend had died last year. And sometimes he had dreams about his sister. He tried to ignore them, push them to the back of his mind. But he could never help his sick fantasies. Sometimes he'd 'accidentally' walk in on her when she was dressing or showering, and would think about it later that night as he choked himself and petted his shriveling member.

Fubuki began to grow bored; his maniacal, slowly splintering mind needed more horror to satiate it. It was a curse, but a curse he enjoyed.

He drew one hand out of her weeping puss, much to her protest. With the other he gripped her cervix and twisted. Pain cut her and she clenched her teeth and moaned, cleanly chopping her brother's dick off as he came. Her brother fell backwards and the she sat up straight. Her vision blurred from the pain, but she was just barely able to see what Fubuki was doing.

He had drawn a knife out of his pocked and driven it into his urethra. His cock opened wide into two pieces and he screamed, but kept pushing hard, down into his ballsack. Blood gushed forward and he puked, bile adding to the horrendous pain, but he couldn't stop. Slowly memories of him and Haruna flooded back, all the fun they had back at school. Memories of his mother and father, how they wanted him to become a great soccer player. They wanted him to come home, to spend time with their baby boy. Memories of his brother, who told him to be perfect.

Of his first love, the girl he never got over. Her name was Fuyuka. She wanted to see him again; she had sent him a letter only a month earlier saying she wanted to be with him again, that nothing felt the same without him. What was he doing here?

He couldn't stop his hands, they moved on their own, twisting out Haruna's cervix, bit by bit, and slitting his genitals. At last the leathery bag was open. He gripped his testicles and pried them out, forcing them into his mouth.

* * *

All three parties bled to death. It was in the news the next day.

Fuyuka shook as she read it. She wept and her mind grew jaded and hateful. She was alone in the world now. Nobody she loved. Nothing. Alone…

She drew out a Fubuki look-alike dildo.

She blushed, and looked at it through teary eyes, "wouldn't you do anything for me?"  
Her cunt burned. She needed it...

* * *

**~EL FINALE~**

* * *

**Hey humans, hope you enjoyed this.**

**I remember that someone once gave me a request to kill Fubuki and Haruna but what I made was awfully crummy but then I made this but I don't want them to read it…**

**I'm sorry, I am really sorry (not really), I know how much Heaven-chan, and Anne-san loves Fubuki but I always end up killing him, like that guy said once, "No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, the ones I love, will always be the ones to pay."**

******I came to the net today thinking that I could get to talk properly with all my friends again, but ended up having a fight... I do not regret it... I actually feel... GOOD? YEAH!**


End file.
